Wanted
by HecateA
Summary: Kingsley's relationship with the most wanted wizard in Britain becomes largely more comfortable once he realises how badly he wants it. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoooooy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **Reference to past child abuse and neglect

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Remains of War

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC; Bow Before the Blacks; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Brush; Trope it Up A (Enemies to Friends to Lovers); Trope it Up C (Secret Relationship); Ethnic & Present; True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion (Y); Letter of the Day; In a Flash; No Punny Business; Two Cakes!

**Word Count: **530

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Sirius Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt (Starry Storms)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Arranged Marriage)

* * *

**Wanted**

It was hard for Kingsley to make friendly conversation with an ex-convict who as it turned out had really never actually been a criminal but who he had openly been responsible to hunt down anyways.

The situation with Sirius was quite convoluted, yes.

They were rummaging through one of the spare rooms in Grimmauld Place in absolute silence. Kingsley suspected that this may be making everything worse since it potentially implied that Kingsley didn't care—or that he questioned Sirius' innocence after all…

"So," Kingsley said. "You grew up here."

This was a bad start.

"I did," Sirius answered, waving his wand to send everything on the surface of a particular dresser into a garbage bag. "Until I left."

"Oh," Kingsley said. He shifted uncomfortably. "Why did you leave?"

He immediately hated himself for asking. How did he like it when people tried to stick their noses into his business? Not in the slightest, that was how. And there he was…

"I left home too," Kingsley quickly added. "I know it's… complicated. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," Sirius said. "It's not a secret, it was rather hot gossip at the time… My first foray into the forbidden, apparently. See, I had been disagreeing with my family on issues in the style of 'do Muggles have souls' and 'should Muggleborns be executed upon arrival at Hogwarts' for years by that point. Then when I turned sixteen they tried to stick me in an arranged marriage."

"Oh," Kingsley said. "Well… shit."

"That's about right," Sirius said. "I left the night they told me who my fiancée was. I'm sure she was lovely, or maybe she wasn't since I was spoiled goods. Maybe we were supposed to be a pair of duds. Regardless, I didn't know anything about her and I wasn't particularly interested in finding out."

"I understand that," Kingsley said. "I know the difference between being wanted and unwanted."

Sirius quieted, and then nodded.

"It makes a world of a difference," Sirius said. "Why do you think I ran from the Ministry for so long if not for that attention-seeking thrill?"

Kingsley opened his mouth and then shut it, not sure what to say.

Sirius burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding," he said with a grin. He used his wand to twist his hair up into a bun, pinned it in place, and went back to his cleaning.

* * *

Their lips smashed together again and Kingsley knew that they were about as close as they could get—well, not really. But as close as possible before a rather serious conversation had to be had (no pun intended).

Still, he couldn't help but want to get even closer.

Then he noticed that Sirius stalled for a moment, stopped running his hands up and down Kingsley's back…

He pulled away.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, smiling that crooked smile—hair a tousled, gorgeous mess. "It's just good that I'm still your most wanted."

"Did you just interrupt us for the sake of that double-entendre?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius smiled. "If you really love me, you'll be okay with it."

"Fuck," Kingsley sighed, before pulling Sirius back to him again.

He did want him pretty badly.


End file.
